drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
Decadus/Novella
Fan-Translation = From Drakengard 3 Official Japanese Website Translation by kho-dazat Decadus - Everything Is for You "Could you die for me?" These were the first words my mistress, Lady Four, ever spoke to me. I still remember vividly the sound of her voice, the expression on her face, even the clearness of her eyes as she looked up at me. As soon as she had finished speaking, she made a face, as if she were looking at something strange. She gazed at me for a long time; I think perhaps she was still a little unsure of what a disciple was. I, of course, understood my duty completely. It was to never leave my Intoner’s side, to serve her faithfully, to withstand the very fires of hell to protect her… the very fires of hell… fire… burning… ooh! Uh, erm. That is to say, that was how I understood it. But I wasn’t yet sure what Lady Four’s exact expectations of me were, this being our first meeting. As a result I found myself unable to answer her at once. But Lady Four did not get angry. Instead, as if blaming herself, she continued thus: "Oh… I’m sorry. What I meant was, would you be willing to die for an Intoner, one responsible for protecting this world? That is… could you put your life on the line for the sake of this world? I-I didn’t mean you should say you’d want to die for me personally…" This time I answered promptly. “Yes, of course. If it is to serve you, I am ready to withstand any trial, no matter how torturous… torture… ooh!” "Decadus? Are you all right?" "Y-yes! I’m just fine." Lady Four shows such concern for others. "What I can’t accomplish alone, we can surely accomplish together, as a pair… I think a disciple’s most important duty toward his Intoner is to act as a partner." Furthermore, she is incredibly intelligent and high-minded. I am proud to serve such an outstanding person. "Ah! But don’t misunderstand me, okay? When I say partner, I don’t mean it in a weird way! I’m not the kind of person who interprets everything in only the most vulgar way… like my younger sister. Oh, but I mean…" "Of course I will serve you in full capacity in that area as well!" Yes. To serve as the partner of an Intoner in the bedroom is another of a disciple’s duties. But is it truly all right for someone such as myself to be Lady Four’s lover? Before a personage such as herself, I am as insignificant than a stone in her path… one to be stepped on, or kicked… kicked… ooh! Kick me, please! "I-I just said, that isn’t how I meant it! Are you s-stupid or something?! I’m different! We may be siblings, but don’t put me in the same category as my wanton, breast-obsessed little sister! I’m completely different than that girl! I think with my head… not my loins! T-that’s right! What’s important to me is your heart, not your body! Understood?!" "Yes! Of course, my lady!" I knelt at Lady Four’s feet and earnestly begged her forgiveness for the sin of having upset her. "Please excuse my impudence! I have not enough words to apologize to you! I will accept any punishment, however cruel, you deem fit to give me! Make it as harsh as you desire! I don’t mind if you kick me, or even whip me!" Kick me… whip me… whip… ooh! "Now, my lady! Do not hesitate! Punish your Decadus!" "H-hold it, raise your head off the ground! I don’t think you did anything worth being punished over…" "No! No! I insist! To have soured your mood… I am a failure as a disciple! Punish me, please!" "I said it was all right! I’m not going to punish you!" "…you’re not?" You’re not going to whip me? Or even give me just a little kick? To leave me high and dry like this… it’s torturous! Wait. Torture? Oh! I get it! Lady Four, I see what you’re doing! This is your punishment! What a sublime… sublime type of torture! "It’s okay already, so get up! Are you listening to me?" Ah… my lady! Even though this is our very first meeting, it’s as if we’ve known each other for years. For you to have grasped my desires so completely! No words could express the depth of gratitude I have for being lucky enough to serve under such an amazing Intoner like yourself! "Could you die for me?" The second time Lady Four asked me that question was just after she’d taken control of the mountain lands, and we were setting out to exterminate monsters together. Even after we’d dethroned the corrupt lord, the mountain lands were infested with all manner of violent, vile beasts. The many hiding spots the terrain supplied made it their ideal environment to nest in. As expected of her, Lady Four did not hesitate to set out to subdue these beasts herself in order to assuage the troubled populace. However, the soldiers serving her protested strongly. Even if the chances were one in a million, they could not bear the thought of something happening to their precious Intoner. "Thank you for your concern. But it’s quite all right! I have the power of song, and my loyal disciple to protect me." Lady Four gave the soldiers a smile before turning to me. That’s when she repeated that question. "Could you die for me?" I understood she had asked it in order to relieve the soldiers. As expected of my kind and considerate lady. Without hesitation, I replied: "Of course! I will defend you with all my strength. No matter what terrible beasts assault us, I will use my own body as a shield to protect you… a shield that gets hit… and stabbed… ooh!” "Decadus?" For a moment I thought I saw Lady Four make a troubled expression, but it must have just been because of my poor word choice. Thinking what I had said was not yet enough to put the soldiers at ease, I continued: "To protect you, I will become anything. Even your shoes… no, the soles of your shoes, under your feet!" "I’d prefer you didn’t." Apparently Lady Four did not wish for me to become the soles of her shoes. On the mountain roads, monsters appeared one after the other. It was an extremely dangerous place, and the walk up to it hadn’t been easy, either. We’d been in constant danger of falling rocks and precarious cliffs the whole way; the former lord apparently had not cared a whit about making things more safe for his people. "I’ll command the soldiers to keep things safe and clear on the paths leading in and out of the city. As it is, there’s no way the elderly or young children could traverse these roads. And to make sure no monsters get near, I’ll have to set up a constant, all-night patrol. Oh, but perhaps I’ll leave the path leading to the shrine infested… to prevent thieves and intruders." We weren’t just exterminating monsters. Lady Four was using this opportunity to survey the terrain and come up with new strategies and plans. No matter what the time or situation, her heart was always full of concern for the people. It was if she were born to lead them. "Still…" Coming to a stop, Lady Four gave a sigh. "I knew the prior lord was a villain, but to let things worsen to this state… how cruel!" "Y-yes… so very… cruel… ooh!” "What?" "N-no. Just a slip of the tongue…" Lady Four gave me a suspicious look, but said no more. It wasn’t the time to, considering a new bunch of monsters had rushed in from the side. We assumed our battle stances. Just as I had promised before the soldiers, I became a wall between the beasts and Lady Four. I also served as her sword, slaying many of them for her. Actually, though, I prefer not to fight with weapons. Instead I utilize my own arms and legs. As opposed to a sword or spear, when you use your own body to attack you get a better feel of just how much damage you’re inflicting upon the enemy. And also, how much damage you yourself are receiving. With each blow of my fist, the shock from the impact travels from my hands to my brain… the stronger the foe, the more clear and painful the feedback to my hands and feet. For example, were I fighting a golem with a hard, stony body… the pain my fists would receive would be… would be… ooh! Just imagining it, I… I can hardly…! "You seem happy, Decadus." "Using my body to protect you is my greatest pleasure, Lady Four! For your sake, I wouldn’t mind it even if I were split in two… split in… two… ooh! I can’t take it!” "Really? It’s not the pain in your fists making you happy?" "H-how did you…?!" "If you want to keep things like that a secret, try not mumbling so loud!" Something in Lady Four’s voice turned very cold. Ever since we’d returned from that mission, I got the feeling Lady Four was speaking to me less. I also felt her eyes had become harder, more chilly. Not that I was dissatisfied with that. Just the opposite, really! Oh, her gaze that seemed to pierce me like a blade made of freezing ice! Piercing me deeply… deeply… ooh! To think Lady Four could torture me so effectively without laying a single finger on me. It was almost intolerable! What a gift she had for exciting me! Ah, but excuse me. Putting that aside, lately I’ve felt as if Lady Four is trying to avoid eye contact with me. Perhaps it is just my imagination? No… I don’t think so. What’s important to me is your heart… that’s what Lady Four told me when I first met her. In other words, even if we do not speak… or our eyes never meet… what Lady Four desires is a disciple who can understand her heart. To be unable to do so would make me unfit to serve her. Though I am ever at her side, Lady Four behaves as if she were alone. But this makes sense! After all, a disciple is meant to act as his Intoner’s shadow. A shadow to be stepped on… ooh… to be stepped on… Lady Four, how is it you understand me so completely? How blissful it is for me to serve such a perfect master. My joy is so great it almost scares me! "Could you die for me?" The third time she said those words was quite recently. It had been the first time in a long while that she had spoken to me. Even if I don’t say it, you must know my life is yours. All of me exists solely for your benefit. "Of course! For your sake, Lady Four, I would endure pain worse than death. Worse than… death… ooh!” "…I see." Lady Four replied curtly, before turning her back on me. I thought I heard her whisper “Just die now, then.”, but the voice in which she said it was so much lower than her usual pitch, I may have been hearing things. Actually, it must have been the creaking of her bedroom door I heard instead. It’s a very, very old door. Tomorrow, after Lady Four awakens, I’ll have to take the time to grease its hinges. After the door had closed with a loud creak, I silently bowed in its direction. "Good night, my lady. Sleep well…" Then, as I did every night, I sat before the door to keep watch. In addition to being old and noisy, my lady’s bedroom door did not do much to muffle the sounds from within. To be frank… I could easily hear everything going on inside it, especially as the night grew later and more still. As I sat on my knees before that door, I often hear the sounds of the bed frame creaking and my lady panting. It does make me feel a bit guilty, especially whenever I hear her call out sweetly for her older sister in her sleep. There are those amongst the soldiers who spread rude rumors that she’s trying to be seductive, offering herself up to me… but that is incorrect! Completely and utterly! To have me sit and listen before that door… to even leave it unlocked as she does… none of that suggests seduction. She could take me into her room at any time, which is exactly why she leaves me out of it. Furthermore, she makes me sit upright on the cold floor… which, as my legs grow ever more numb… the sounds of her voice crying out and the rustling of clothing enters my ears… What perfect… artful teasing! What perfect… masterful torture! Just after I had first begun to serve her, I often imagined being smashed under her cold heels, or being torn up by her long, sharp nails… but now I realize how shallow those fantasies were. I don’t require the feel of her heels or nails. Between Lady Four and I, there is no need for physical contact. Lady Four bestows upon me joyful pain enough without it. This is what she meant by being partners! We are truly connected, heart-to-heart! Without ever touching her person, or even my own… no, exactly because we do not touch, these maddening pleasures continue indefinitely! Outside of her door, teased by my growing lust, I am earnestly tortured… earnestly ignored… all throughout the night. I wish time could stop, that dawn might never come, so that this could continue eternally. Oooooh! Just imagining it, I… I can hardly… oooooh! What… what… torture! What extreme torture! No… no… this is a reward! Being left here, cruelly neglected… that itself is my reward! Ah! Could there be anything more pleasurable?! Gallery Official Translation = File:D3 Decadus Novella Pages1_2.png|Pages 1 & 2. File:D3 Decadus Novella Pages3_4.png|Pages 3 & 4. File:D3 Decadus Novella Pages5_6.png|Pages 5 & 6. File:D3 Decadus Novella Pages7_8.png|Pages 7 & 8. File:D3 Decadus Novella Page9.png|Page 9. External Links *Dito's Novella Pages 1 2 3 4 5 Category:Novellas